


Pain (You Made Me a Believer)

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), True Love, Walking, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Peter's last month of pregnancy.





	Pain (You Made Me a Believer)

Peter whimpered softly, caressing his large stomach. He was being kicked again, and he'd been awake for hours. Ben had gone to get a shower and Peter was trying to go back to sleep. A knock was heard at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, too exhausted to get up and answer it.

"It's me," came a voice. "Kurt."

"Come in. I can't move much right now..."

Kurt tried the door- which was locked because Peter had been tired and forgotten he could trust everyone here- and then teleported instead.

"Can you unlock the door? Dunno why I locked it in the first place..."

Kurt did and then came to see him. "Ben told us you weren't feeling too well..."

"Yeah. 'M tired, and my baby's terrible about letting me sleep." He smiled softly. "But I love her anyway. You wanna feel her kick?"

Kurt looked at him in wonder, and Peter pulled his hand onto a spot to the left of his naval. He held it there for a second before she kicked, hard, against Kurt's hand. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked down at the thin white silk shirt Ben had given to Peter, which looked to be rippling as Luna made her presence even more known than before.

"She's attacking you!"

"She's just figuring out her legs, bud. She isn't hurting anyone." He smiled. "She's gonna be so strong. I think she'll love you."

"You think...?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure she could like a demon?"

"I dunno. I mean, I can run faster than the speed of light and her father is a dragon who automatically knows how to customize a horror novel to fit individuals, I don't think she'll be that opposed to a blue boy who can disappear in a cloud of smoke." He looked at him. "Besides, you're an amazing person and you're kind. You brought half of the toys she has waiting for her and you never say anything too loud for her. Plus I think she likes your accent, Ben talks like that when he's in a funk and she loves it."

Kurt blushed, and he smiled toothily at the little kicks at his hand. "She is very energetic."

"She is. She likes it when people talk to her."

"How come you haven't run in so long?"

"Because... It's hard for me to have a healthy baby if I run. It's a lot safer for me to slow down, like you guys. And my back kinda hurts now that I'm fat."

"You aren't fat, Peter, you're very healthy for your trimester," came a different voice, Ben's, as he returned. He was smiling softly at the two of them when Peter and Kurt looked at them.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here," Kurt apologized, pulling his hand from Peter's stomach. "I don't want to-"

"Relax, Kurt, it's fine. Peter needs friends, and you're a pretty good one. I'm not the type of person who says who he can and can't see." Ben smiled at Kurt, then went over to sit next to his fiancé.

"Hey, Ben." He smiled happily, and then immediately got smushed with a giant pink teddy bear.

"It looked so cute, I had to give it to her," Ben informed him as Peter moved the teddy from his face.

"This baby won't learn the word 'no' if you buy her everything," Peter said solemnly.

"Says the kleptomaniac to the rich kid."

Peter laughed and hugged the teddy bear. "She'll love it."

Ben beamed, and then looked at Kurt, who was smiling at the fact that Ben obviously wasn't mad that Kurt had come to visit Peter and the baby. He loved children, and Peter was one of his very best friends. It only made sense that he came to visit him, but he was worried Ben would be upset.

"Hey, Kurt, thanks for taking care of him. I know he can get insufferable when he starts talking about her-" he cut himself off by tickling Peter with his tail.

"Ben!" Peter laughed, grinning madly and struggling to sit up. Ben helped him and Peter hugged him, then pulled away to look at Kurt. "How's everything been out there with you? Getting good grades?"

"Yes," he answered. "Everything's been fine."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"I've been okay. Pregnant, exhausted, and my back's killing me, but overall I'm happy." He stretched, then relaxed. "I want to go out for a walk though. Stretch my legs..."

"Why don't you?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"Can't right now cause I'm tired, and every time I'm awake enough to do it there's nobody to go with me. Cause my sleep schedule's fucked to hell."

"I can walk with you!" Kurt offered. "Whenever you want. Um.. If it's okay with-"

"Dude, seriously," Ben interrupted. "I don't care who he spends time with, as long as he actually wants to spend time with the guy. And, Kurt? You're honestly one of the people I trust most around Peter. I don't have to worry about you hurting him, either accidentally or on purpose, and I've stopped asking where the toys you bring her come from. And you're one of his best friends besides. You can walk with him at three in the morning if that's what makes you guys happy."

* * *

As it turned out, that is exactly what happened. Peter woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom that Saturday, and found he couldn't go back to sleep. It was mid-spring, but it was still too cold to wake Ben this early and expect him to be able to survive. He knocked on Kurt's door, and the young German teleported out next to him. He looked as if he was wide awake, but Peter saw a look in his eyes that screamed of insomnia.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bug you, but can you walk with me? It's too cold to ask Ben..."

"Let me get dressed first," he told him. He changed into his signature red jacket and a random black shirt before coming back out to follow Peter.

They strolled leisurely through the garden and eventually past the gate, talking about school and Ben and how the baby had kicked three times when asked if she loved Ben. Kurt told him stories of small children he had helped return to their mothers and fathers while he was in the circus. He offered the advice of cuddles as medicine for cranky babies and told him about how good the signs were for his pregnancy.

Peter and Kurt spoke easily to each other for their walk, and though Peter was waddling and got short of breath here or there, he seemed to be calming and getting happier. They walked through the budding leaves, and Peter breathed easily.

Shortly before sunrise, Peter cried out and fell to his knees. Kurt grabbed his hands and kept him from collapsing.

"Peter, do you need me to go get help?" he asked hastily, preparing to disappear.

"No!" Peter gasped. "Don't- don't leave me, please, Kurt... I need you to stay here..."

"What do you need me to do?" Kurt questioned, bending to look into his eyes.

Peter cried out again, curling in on himself. "I think... I think I'm having her now..." He gasped and curled his arms around Kurt's, trying to stay upright. "I need you to help me get my pants off, I can't walk and I'm not- ahh!- not supposed to teleport or run..."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. He worked as quickly as he could to help Peter lean against a large boulder with his pants off and distended belly rippling with his contractions. Peter let out sobs and held Kurt's hand tightly. Kurt tried to offer him soothing words and to help him with the pain, but Peter couldn't listen. He was too busy crying with the force of the pains.

The contractions felt like he was being shanked with three dull swords. Peter screeched out with pain and bore down while he pushed.

Kurt gently rubbed his back. Peter screamed louder than before, almost loud as Sean when he was flying, and felt like he was splitting in two. Kurt told him he needed to turn around, and Peter did, with immense difficulty. He felt Kurt's hands underneath his ass and before he could say anything, he felt his body forcing him to push again as he screamed and curled closer to the stone. Kurt caught his baby gently and pulled her free as Peter panted and felt the aftershocks of the birth hit him. Kurt was pretty much going on instinct here, but he asked Peter if he should cut the cord. Peter nodded, trying to catch his breath and see if he could still feel his legs. Kurt looked for something to cut the cord with and settled on his own fangs, seeing that there was nothing else around, and then wrapped her in his jacket before handing her to Peter, who had slumped against the rock. Peter smiled weakly and looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me," he whispered hoarsely, exhausted.

Kurt nodded. "I need to get you help, or at least to the mansion again."

"Kurt, I can't-"

"Please?"

He sighed and nodded, too tired to protest further.

* * *

When Peter woke up, Kurt and Ben were sitting and talking about how Kurt had helped Peter based entirely on instinct and not wanting the baby hurt. The couple's daughter was sleeping in a cradle a little away from him and Ben's tail was curled protectively around his wrist. After a minute, he asked how he'd gotten to bed.

"You've been asleep for about twelve hours," Ben told him softly. "Luna's doing great and so are you. I'm so proud of you."

"Kurt? Did you..."

"I brought you here, yeah. And Luna."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me be there for my baby. You're the best friend ever."

Kurt blushed. "I was just trying to help..."

Peter shifted and hissed. "Goddammit... That hurts... Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

"And Luna's godfather?" Ben asked hopefully.

Kurt looked shocked, then honored. "Yes, I will."

Peter smiled, but then closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

 


End file.
